


If I Stay

by TrisPrior111



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Choices, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Sadness, Save our Mattex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPrior111/pseuds/TrisPrior111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex makes an important choice regarding her life. Inspired by the novel If I Stay by Gayle Forman (you had no idea that one was coming) and "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" by WhatWouldRiverDo. I give both of these authors the credit for the ideas that lead me to this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So many things that I wish you knew, so many walls up I can't break through

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having severe writer's block with my other fic ... so I decided to start a new one!! Chapter title from The Story of Us by Taylor Swift. I dedicate this fanfiction to everyone who has ever written Mattex. You have gotten me through my junior year of high school, with all of the late nights of AP homework and all of the mornings I didn't want to get up. You gave me joy, you gave me motivation, and you gave me inspiration to write my own fics. Thank you for writing yours, and thank you for reading mine. You really have gotten me through a lot. You're awesome <3 Please keep writing!!

The numbers of the digital clock on the nightstand cast an obnoxious crimson glow over the bedroom. 

12:30 am.

Alex stared at the numbers until they were burned into her eyes. 

12:30 am and Matt still wasn't home. 

If this was the first time it had happened, she wouldn't have thought twice about it. But it had been happening pretty consistently for the past few weeks. And this was the latest it had ever been. What has started out as a suspicion, something she was trying desperately not to believe, had now turned into what she knew to be the truth. Matt was cheating on her. He had to be. There was no other way to explain the late nights when he was "working", when he was texting someone and smiling, and then when she walked into the room, he would shove his phone into his pocket and pretend nothing had happened. 

She still didn't want to believe it. She had told herself that this time would be different. That her heart wouldn't be broken again. When their relationship had started to get serious about a year ago, she had tried to break up with him, saying that it could never work- he was too young and still had his whole life and career ahead of him and he didn't need her holding him back. That he would eventually get bored of her and find someone younger, and that she didn't think she would be able to survive it. And he had assured her that that would never, could never happen. That he loved her too much, that she was the only one he wanted. She had fallen right back into his arms, believing him, blinded by her feelings. And how here they were. Here she was. Surviving it. But she wasn't. Not really. Physically, yes. She was alive. But inside, she was dying. 

She felt dampness on her arm and realized that she was crying. 

"Honey, I'm home," she heard Matt's voice and the slamming of the door from the other side of the apartment. 

Alex closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. As his footsteps came closer, she curled into herself tightly and pretended to be asleep.

She heard the thumping of his feet coming up the stairs, the shuffling of fabric as he got into his pajamas, and the buzz of his electric toothbrush. She felt the bed shift as he climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened slightly, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Goodnight, love,” he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Fresh tears formed in her eyes and she choked back a sob. She wanted nothing more than to break out of his embrace and run away from him. She felt disgusting and used. The arms that were holding her had just been around some other girl, and she couldn’t stand the thought. She felt his breathing move into a steady rhythm, and she let herself cry silently until she fell asleep.  
**********  
The next night, Matt made his way up the stairs to their bedroom, where Alex was lying in bed reading with the lamp on the nightstand illuminating the room, her curls pulled back into a loose ponytail on top of her head, glasses perched on her nose, and her brow furrowed in concentration.

He smiled as he walked in. God, she was beautiful. He wondered everyday how he had gotten lucky enough to end up with someone like her. The arrangements were almost all set for their engagement. He had spent the past few weeks making the phone calls and texts and looking for the perfect ring. He had finally found one the other day. It was simple and elegant, a silver band with a beautiful, Tardis blue stone nestled in between two diamonds. And last night, he had made the long drive to ask her father’s permission. Of course, he had said yes, and Alex’s parents were thrilled for the two of them.

“Hello, my love,” he walked over to her, dropping a kiss into her hair. 

She didn’t look up from her book, just nodded vaguely and continued to read.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently, putting his hand on her shoulder and feeling her tense underneath his touch.

“I’m fine,” she still wouldn’t look at him.

He knelt down next to the bed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, Matthew. What do you want?” she said sharply, slamming her book shut.

“Hey, hey, what’s the matter? You’ve been acting distant lately,” he tried to take her hand in his, but she yanked it away.

“Don’t touch me.”

He moved away from her carefully. “Please talk to me, love. I can’t know what’s making you upset if you don’t tell me.”

Her eyes flashed and she threw back the covers and jumped out of bed on the other side.

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S WRONG, MATTHEW! DON’T PRETEND LIKE YOU DON’T!” she screamed.

His eyes widened in shock. He had never seen her this angry.

“Alex,” he said slowly. “I don’t. I really don’t, I swear. I have no idea what’s wrong. If you would just calm down, and we can discuss this-”

“You DISGUST ME! You think that you can play innocent and pretend like I don’t know what you’ve been doing? I know the signs, Matt! I’ve been through this before, incase you’ve forgotten,” her words were like shards of ice cutting through his heart. 

“Love, please. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Been through what? Please explain what you’re trying to tell me, because I’m lost.”

“You are PATHETIC!” she screeched. “I HATE you! Don’t come near me ever again!”

She stormed toward the door.

“Alex, you can’t just walk away like that!” he yelled. 

He rushed after her, grabbing her arm before she could make it out of the room and jerking her towards him. Her other arm shot up to cover her face, and she turned away from him with a small yelp of...fear? Was she afraid … oh, God.

“Alex,” he said softly, cautiously, letting go of her and stepping away. “Did you think I was going to hit you?”

She looked up at him with an expression he had never seen from her, a look of disgust and hurt and anger. “I don’t know what I think you’ll do anymore.”

“Alex-”

“Stop,” her voice was quiet now. “Let me be, please. You’re only making this worse. I’m going downstairs tonight. Please don’t come after me.”

And then she turned and walked away, leaving him standing in the doorway confused and with an aching heart.

He went back into the bedroom and took the engagement ring out of its box, cradling it to his chest. He didn’t know what was making her so upset, but he hoped with all of his heart that they could work it out soon.

With the happy thoughts of their future engagement in his head, he scooted over to her side of the bed and curled around her pillow, breathing in her comforting scent and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Come back to me like you would if this was a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a depressing turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for your comments on the first chapter!! I really like to hear what you think about my writing. I am providing virtual tissues for this chapter ... as well as the rest of them, because believe it or not, it actually gets much worse than this. And I'm on summer vacation now so I really don't have an excuse not to find time to write. Also, for those of you reading my other fic The Eighth Horcrux, I PROMISE I'm not abandoning it. I was having writer's block for a while, but the next chapter is almost done and will be posted this weekend.

Matt woke up the next morning expecting to feel Alex curled up against him like usual, but felt something soft in his arms instead. 

A pillow. 

And everything from the night before came flooding back over him like a tidal wave.

He sighed, swinging his legs out of bed. He had to fix this. Somehow.

“Alex?” he called as he padded down the stairs. “Alex, love, can we talk?”

He entered the living room and saw a tangled blue blanket on the couch, and an empty mug, a piece of paper, and a book lying on the table, but no Alex.

“Sweetheart? ” he poked his head into the kitchen, expecting to see her at the table eating breakfast, but it was empty.

Now he was getting frantic.

“Alex? Where are you?”

He checked each room in the downstairs portion of the house, then went upstairs. She was nowhere to be found.

He finally circled back to the coffee table next to the couch, and looked at the piece of paper more closely.

It was a letter.

Hands shaking, he sank down on the couch to read it.

Matt,

This was a letter I hoped I would never have to write, because what you’ve done is something I hoped I would never have to go through again. I loved you. More than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life, save for my daughter. At first, I was so unsure. You were so young, had your whole life ahead of you. I didn’t want to be pulling you down. But God how I wanted to be with you. And you convinced me that we could make it, that you loved me and nothing could ever change that. It was so hard for me to open my heart to you after everything I had been through, but I did and trusted that you wouldn’t break it. I was so blind. I thought that you could never hurt me, because we were too strong for that. But you did. I had my doubts at the beginning, that you would find someone younger and better and leave me behind. I was never, ever prepared for the pain of it actually happening, Matt. It felt like you were driving a knife into my heart. And the worst part is you pretended like everything was fine. You thought that I wouldn’t realize what was going on. I’ve been through this whole mess and had my heart broken before, Matt. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t realize when it was happening again? How long were you planning to let this go on before you told me what you were doing?  
I can’t blame you, not really. You are so young, Matt, and I knew from the beginning that it would end up being a problem. But as they say, love is blind. I didn’t want to face the facts.  
I’m going back to LA for a while to sort my life out. Please don’t come after me, and please don’t try to contact me. There is nothing left to say between us.  
Alex

“Oh my God,” he whispered in disbelief. “She thought...she thought I was cheating? No...Alex, no...oh, God.”

Tears streamed down his face like a rushing faucet.

“No,” he whispered again, clutching the letter to his chest. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she would think that after what she’d been through. He had been so wrapped up in planning the perfect engagement that he hadn’t even thought about how his coming home late would look to her. And now he’d lost her.

When he had composed himself somewhat, he pressed her name in his contacts to call her. It went to voicemail. He took a deep breath.

“Alex, I got your letter. Sweetheart, I can explain everything. I haven’t been cheating on you, but I understand how you would think that now. Please let me explain. Everything will make sense, just please-,” his voice broke,” please come back to me. I love you.”

He set his phone down on the table, his heart aching. What if she had blocked his number and wouldn’t even receive that voicemail? She had made it clear that she didn’t want to speak to him again. 

He had to go to her. 

Without a second thought, Matt grabbed his keys, jumped into the car, and got on the road. There was a good chance that her plane to LA hadn’t taken off yet and he could make it to the airport before it did.

“Oh, Alex, please still be there,” he whispered as the turned onto the freeway. Rain was dumping from the sky, and pelted the windshield in sheets.

“You have to be there, I’m coming for you. I can’t lose you now.” 

Tears and rain were now blurring his vision.

He wasn’t even looking at the speedometer, but if he had been, he would have seen that he was going 20 miles per hour above the speed limit.

He wasn’t focusing on the road, and he didn’t notice that there were starting to be more cars on the freeway. All he could think of was her. There was no way their relationship could end on a misunderstanding. He wouldn’t let that happen. He had to make it.

The delivery truck in front of him was getting closer and closer, when suddenly it swerved into the lane next to them. Matt looked up at the solid wall of traffic in front of him and slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. He heard the splintering of glass and was thrown forward with jarring impact into the steering wheel. And then everything went black.

**********  
The Heathrow airport was a flurry of activity, but Alex wasn’t paying attention to anything. She just stared straight ahead at the wall, her face blank. The two younger girls sitting next to her in the airport lounge waiting for their flight were talking animatedly to each other when one of their phones rang.

“Hey, where are you? The plane’s going to be boarding soon.”

“Oh my God! Are you okay?” her voice was suddenly panicked. 

“Oh okay, get here as quickly as you can.”

Then she hung up.

“What happened?” the other girl asked her.

“Apparently there was a huge car accident on the freeway. Like, a domino effect, or whatever you call it. A pile-up. It’s causing all kinds of traffic. She wasn’t in it, but now she’s stuck in on the freeway.”

“Did anyone die?”

“Yeah, she said there were two people who died.”

Alex tuned them out again, but what the girls had just said hung at the back of her mind like an annoying fly that wouldn’t stop buzzing. What if that had been Matt? What if he had tried to come after her? But the odds of that happening were extremely slim. He was alright, she was just overthinking it. 

But the thought at the back of her mind didn’t go away.

**********  
Alex didn’t bother turning her phone back on until she was settled in at her house in LA. It felt good to be back there, away from all of her problems. Her house was large and spacious, with lots of windows to let in the sunlight.

When she turned on her phone, she saw that she had voicemails from Matt, her father, Karen, and Arthur. She didn’t listen to the one from Matt. She was moving on with her life, and she was going to get over him, no matter what. But she couldn’t bring herself to delete the message.

She listened to the one from her father first.

“Alex, honey, where are you? Something happened and I need to talk to you. No one can get ahold of you. Please call me back.”

The messages from Karen and Arthur were of a similar nature.

Something happened.

The girls talking about the car accident came back into her thoughts, unbidden.

She decided to call her dad back first.

“Alex?”

“Dad, what’s going on?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m in LA. My flight just got in.”

“Why? Weren’t you going to stay in England until the summer?”

“I just...I just needed to get away from...some things. What happened? What were you calling about? Is everything okay?”

“Did Matt know you were leaving?”

“What does that matter? Just tell me what happened!”

“Alex...I don’t know how to say this.”

She stood up, panic seizing her every nerve.

“Dad, what happened? Please just tell me.”

“Alex, honey … Matt … Matt died this morning in a car accident.”

It was as if time stopped. The phone fell from her grip and landed on the carpet. Matt. Her Matt was … gone. Just like that. He had been trying to come after her.

“Alex? Alex, are you still there? Please say something,” she heard her father’s voice from where the phone was lying on the ground.

With shaking hands, she brought it back up to her ear.

“Dad?” her voice was trembling.

“Alex … I’m so sorry.”

“Did-did he suffer?”

“No, honey, they said he died on impact when he hit the steering wheel.”

She was properly crying now. “This can’t be happening…”

“Why did you leave England, really?”

“He-he was cheating on me, Dad. I know he was. He was coming home late every night and texting all the time, and I couldn’t have my heart broken more than it already was, so-so I left. He must have been trying to come after me,” she broke off into tears, sinking down into the couch.

“Oh, sweetheart … Matt wasn’t cheating on you,” her dad’s voice was soft and sad.

“What do you mean he wasn’t cheating on me?” she demanded. “How would you know?”

“Alex … he was going to propose. That’s why he was gone so much. He was looking for a ring for you and making arrangements for the party. He-he came and asked for my permission a few nights ago and told me all about it.”

“Oh my God,” she whispered.

“He loved you, Alex. He really loved you.”

She started to sob.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked gently.

“Can you please tell Florian and Salome for me? I don’t think I can do it.”

“Of course, honey. Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

She then pressed the icon to listen to the voicemail from Matt. She only cried harder after hearing it. She curled up into a ball on the couch, sobbing until she was hiccuping and her head ached.

Her dad called her again later saying that Salome wanted to see her, and they made arrangements for the end of the week.

She spent the rest of the day in bed, trying desperately to sleep. When she did, she would dream of Matt, and then wake up and realize he wasn’t there. And then she would cry, hugging a pillow to her chest. If only she had just talked to him. She had jumped right to conclusions and hadn’t even given him a chance. He was going to propose. They could have been getting engaged. But now this had happened. And there was no going back.

She couldn’t go on without him. Not with the guilt of knowing that he loved her and that they could gotten married and lived a wonderful life together if she hadn’t gone and ruined it. The love of her life was gone … just like that. And she couldn’t bear it. She couldn’t live the rest of her life alone without him, knowing it was her fault that they ended up this way.

She went into the bathroom and took her razor from the shelf, and carefully took the blades out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading. Leave a comment!


	3. Slow, love, slow; only the weak are not lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a big depression fest ... which is kind of what this whole story is! Chapter title from Slow, Love, Slow by Nightwish. *Trigger warnings*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would get this chapter up at the end of last week, but you should know me well enough by now to know that I never go through with those promises XD I am in summer school right now, taking government so that I have more room in my schedule next year. It will be over in a week and then I'll have more time ... hopefully. I'm always saying that.

Alex's hands were trembling as she picked up one of the blades from the razor and held it to her wrist. She took a deep breath and was about to lower it when her phone started buzzing from where she had left it on her bed. She jumped, as if woken up from a dream, and quickly ran into the bedroom to answer it. It was Salome.

“Hello?” she said, hoping that her voice wasn’t shaking as much as she thought it was.

“Mum?” hearing her little girl’s voice made her heart swell.

“Hi, honey.”  
“Mum, daddy told me what happened,” Salome’s voice sounded thick, like she had been crying. “I can’t believe it really happened … he’s really gone.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Alex sighed, tears filling her eyes again upon hearing her daughter’s sad voice.

“I’m so sorry, mum,” she said, and Alex could hear the tears in her voice as well.

“I want to come see you,” Salome continued, “daddy said we would visit at the end of the week, but I want to see you now.”

“Honey, I know,” Alex rubbed her hand over her eyes in a fruitless attempt to wipe her tears away. “I just … I don’t think I’m ready to see anyone right now, okay? I just need some time to be alone, and then I’ll see you and daddy at the end of the week.”

“Okay,” Salome said quietly. “I think I understand. I love you, mum.”

“I love you too, sweetie.”

**********

The week passed by like a nightmare. Alex hardly ate and hardly slept. She would lie awake for hours, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, going over every detail of her relationship with Matt. The times when he would bring her flowers on set, the love letters he wrote her when they were oceans apart, the way he held her as they fell asleep… and she cried. She cried until she had used up all of her tears. She hadn’t even gotten to tell him that she loved him one last time. The last memory of her he would have was her words of hatred and anger. And she would never get the chance to make it right.

She had lost track of time, the days and nights blending into each other in an endless circle. But she finally looked at her phone and saw that it was the day before Florian and Salome were supposed to come and visit. 

She closed her eyes, leaning back onto the bed. She couldn’t face them. She couldn’t face anyone. She didn’t want to face anyone ever again.

Alex walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, blinking and letting her eyes adjust to the brightness. The razor blades were still on the counter from where she had left them almost a week ago.

She looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. Her eyes were red and there were dark crescents underneath them, her cheeks were hollow, and her usually bouncy hair hung limply over her shoulders. Her shirt looked much too big for her, hanging loosely on her now rail-thin frame. 

She couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t go on living with the guilt of what had happened. 

She picked up one of the blades and held it to her wrist.

A single tear slipped from her eye and splashed onto the marble countertop.

“I’m sorry, Salome,” she whispered, and pressed the blade down into her skin, watching as her ruby colored blood covered the sharp metal.

“My love.”

She looked up into the mirror to see Matt standing behind her with more love in his eyes than she had ever seen.

The blade slipped from her hand and fell into the sink, leaving a crimson trail behind it.

“Matt,” she breathed, her eyes meeting his in the mirror.

She saw him step closer to her but didn’t dare turn around, in fear that this was all an elaborate hallucination her delirious mind had created that would go away if she stopped looking at him.

“H-how are you here?” she asked, her voice trembling uncontrollably.

“It’s okay, Alex, you can turn around.”

She slowly turned her body so she was facing him, her back against the counter.

And he was still there. Matt was there, with his floppy hair, his band t-shirt, and skinny jeans. 

“Matt- how- I don’t-”

“Shhh, love, it’s alright,” he said, reaching into the cabinet for antiseptic and bandages, and then walking over to her. 

He wet a washcloth and gently pressed it onto her wrist, letting the blood soak into it. He then dipped it into the bottle of antiseptic and wiped it over her skin. She winced, and he took her other hand in his, holding it firmly as he continued. He carefully wrapped a bandage around her wrist and pressed a gentle kiss on top of it.

“There you go,” he said softly, looking into her eyes. “All better.”

“Am I dreaming?”

“No, love, you’re not, I promise.”

“You’re really here?”

“I’m really here.”

Tears filled her eyes against her will. “I suppose you’re not going to tell me that this past week has been a terrible nightmare and that I’ve imagined it all, are you?”

He shook his head sadly. “No, Alex, it was real. I’m sorry.”

“Then how are you here now?” her voice was barely above a whisper.

“I’m only here for you, to stop you from what you were about to do.”

“Matt…” the tears spilled over her eyes, and down onto her cheeks.

She started crying, and he pulled her close to him.

She released a sigh of contentment at the feeling of his arms around her again, finally feeling that everything might be alright after all.

“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed into his chest. “Oh, Matt, I’m so, so sorry.”

"Alex..."

"No, please … I-I need to say this to you because I … never got the chance.”

She pulled away from enough so she was able to look into his eyes.

“I jumped to conclusions. I should have talked to you!” she said through tears. “I should have asked you what was going on. I shouldn’t have just- just left like that! If I had stayed and we had talked, we could have avoided this whole thing. You could still be alive.”

The last part came out in a whisper as she broke off into sobs again.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he caressed her back with his hand.

“Alex, you had no way of knowing what was going to happen when you left. And you had every reason to believe what you did. I should have realized what my coming home late every night would seem like to you. I never even thought about it, and I should have.”

She cried harder and buried her head in his chest.  
“It was really no one’s fault, Alex,” he said softly, stroking her hair. “It was just a misunderstanding.”

“Yes!” she cried. “A misunderstanding that lead us to … this!”

They just stood there in the corner of the bathroom, arms wrapped around each other tightly, for a while until she finally pulled away.

“How long can you … stay here?” she asked.

Sadness filled his eyes and he reached out to touch her cheek. “Not long, my love, I’m sorry. I only came here to make sure you would be alright.”

“I can’t be,” she whispered. “Not without you. Please stay, Matt.”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t work that way. I’m not meant to be on this earth any longer.”

“No,” she whispered, her voice breaking.

“Love…”

“Please … please, can you just stay until I fall asleep?”

His face softened. “Of course.”

As they walked across the room, he touched her arm and made her turn around to face him.

“Alex …”

“What is it, darling?” she said softly.

“I- I wanted to ask you two things.”

She nodded for him to go on.

“Did … did you really think I was going to hit you that night?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I was upset and I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t actually think you would.”

He let out a breath of air in relief. “I’m glad you didn’t. You know that I would never, ever hurt you, right?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Of course I do. Now … what was the second question?”

He took a deep breath, looking down at his shoes, and then finally meeting her eyes.

“If I had proposed to you, what would your answer have been?”

A smile graced her lips for the first time in weeks. “Yes, Matt. It would have been yes.”

He smiled back, tears filling his eyes.

“But now it can’t happen, can it?” she whispered. “I wish it could have. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He placed his hand on her arm gently as she started to cry again.

“We could’ve-” she paused as a choked sob escaped her throat. “We could’ve been married, we could have had a life together…”

She broke off into tears.

“Love,” he whispered, cupping her cheek with his hand to make her look at him. “Marriage is a symbol of how much people love each other. All it is literally is just a ceremony and flowers. Marriage is a symbol of commitment and love, and we had that, Alex. We didn’t need to get married to show it.”

“I know,” she murmured.

They got into bed and she snuggled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her once more, cradling her close to him.

“Matt,” she said softly after a few moments.

“Yes, love?”

“I’m sorry-”

“Alex, please, it wasn’t your fault-”

“No, I’m sorry for what I said to you, that night I yelled at you. I didn’t mean any of it- it came out of anger. And it’s- it’s been killing me that I never got the chance to tell you that- that I loved you, oh Matt I’m so sorry.”

He pulled her closer, smoothing her hair with his hand. “I knew, Alex, it’s alright. I knew.”  
“I love you, Matt,” she whispered.

“I love you too. So much.”

“I don’t want to go to sleep,” she said softly. “I can’t lose you again.”

“Oh, my dear, you will be okay, I promise. You have so much to live for. You have family and friends, a little girl who loves you and needs you. I will always be watching over you, and we will be together again one day, my love.”

“Matt…”

“Shhh, go to sleep now. I love you. You will be alright.”

Her eyes closed, and he held her close as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading, and please comment <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please comment and tell me what you think!!


End file.
